


My Unhappy Valentine

by theroomstops



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: David and Julia's first Valentine's Day together doesn't... go as planned.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	My Unhappy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.
> 
> This is absolute fluff, thrown together in about maybe an hour of actual writing after getting the idea this afternoon and unedited AF because I wanted to get it posted while it was still Valentine's Day somewhere. I'm sorry, but I got the idea in my head and suddenly it was words on a page. I hope someone enjoys it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Julia fastens her earring as she leaves the bathroom. Warm, softly marbled tiles replaced by wooden flooring underneath her bare feet. She smiles in his direction, giggling softly at the cute little wink he makes a charming little attempt at as he corrects his tie. Stepping into her heels as she throws a matching blazer on the bed. She’s adjusting her blouse when her gaze follows his widened eyes to the large box on the dresser.

_Fuck_. Big embossed letters spelling out The Flower Station. She’s heard of the place. And at least he’s not obnoxious. And not cheap.

“What is this?” Her pulse has quickened to a rather uncomfortable beat, and she can feel the urge to punch something rising inside of her. _Just don’t punch him. You know he doesn’t deserve it._

“It’s just a present, Julia. Happy Valentine’s Day.” David wraps his arms around her, biting teasingly on her neck as he cuddles as close as he can get. He’s not sure what to make of her reaction. Was she used to more on days like this? Even getting the flowers had been a painstaking, duplicitous plan.

She stares at the flowers in front of her. Objectively, they’re lovely. Beautifully wrapped in its box. And what is presumably a lovingly signed card placed right next to it. He planned this. Which is… lovely. He’s lovely. And yet… she wants to vomit. And punch something. Not sure in which order yet.

“I’m late, I have to go.” She breaks his embraces and quickly pulls the blazer from the bed as she intends to leave the situation as quickly as possible.

“You’re not.” David said, a defeated, sad note in his whisper. “Julia, I’m your PPO I know when you leave for the day.” She halts at the door at the sternness of his voice. Fingers forming a fist as she waits for a brief moment. Taking a deep breath before she turns to look at him. _Don’t, Julia. Just don’t._

He looks confused when their eyes finally meet. Sad, even.

“What’s wrong with the flowers? Are they not good enough?”

“Nothing. I… I have to go, I can’t--” She clears her throat and runs a hand through her hair as she fixes her face and turns back to him with a determined, longing look. “David, please let’s just go. Please?”

And to his credit, he doesn’t fight her. 

There’s something he’s missed. He knows there is and he’s pretty sure it’s not about his flowers.

David inadvertently rolls his eyes as he sees her ex-husband spot her across the loud, cheerful crowd. Instantly making his way away from the gaggle of young interns he’s clearly been entertaining for the past few minutes. They look disappointed as he leaves, and David does his best not to roll his eyes again. Eejits.

“Home Secretary.” Ugh, screw this snake.

“Oh do fuck off, Roger.” 

“Jealous, Jules? On today of all days, the day of love.” David stifles a chuckle and can’t help think how much Roger resembles a dumb, overeager Shakespearean King with his hands thrown up in the air as he dances around her. “You sad little...”

“You’re more feisty than normal today.” Roger just barely manages to not stumble over.

For a moment David’s a little worried she’ll spit in Roger’s face. The anger radiating off her as her rather surprised ex-husband tries to laugh it off. He’s seen them dance around each other, fighting pretty viciously before. Not like this though. Not with this kind uncontrolled anger simmering beneath the surface.

_Oh fuck._

They stare at each other from across the room for a good bit. She looks dejected. It’s a little heartbreaking. Her bags by the door and her shoes tossed off and she just stares at him as he opens the door. 

“I’m sorry, love.” David breaks the silence with an earnest apology.

“What?” She's surprised. Truth be told, she already was when he opened the door after a long, tedious day where she was clearly not in the best of moods. His eyes kept trying to meet hers across the room, and she’s been avoiding him like you’d avoid an overeager uncle at a wedding.

“You told me weeks ago, I should have remembered.”

_“He’d be out the whole night, and the next evening there would be flowers somehow. I can’t even see a bouquet of red roses without feeling ill to my stomach.” Julia took another sip of wine as their feet met under the sheets._

“It’s fine.” She had told him, but she couldn't expect him to remember every single thing.

“You're not fine. You almost broke his foot.” He can tell she’s trying not to laugh. Lips pursed as she looks to the floor. “I’m sorry I didn’t remember. If it helps, I’ve got you a new present.” He smiles cheekily and looks at her. There’s a small, almost unnoticeable smile on her lips. “Doesn’t smell as nice, but…”

He takes a small object out of his jacket pocket, dangling it in his hand as he walks across the room. She looks at it, very obviously pretending not to care but becoming increasingly interested as he gets closer.

“A keyring?” She eyes him curiously. Of all the things to get her… _Christ, he's bad at this. Wine exists, David._

“Aye, it’s an awful present.” He can’t stop himself from laughing a bit. Dangling it from his fingers as he plays with it. “My boss runs a tight ship, it’s all I could steal away to the kiosk for on my lunch break. I have some fruit flavored gum if you’d prefer that.”

“Your boss should be nicer to you.” Julia smiles. Moved at the unexpected, and perhaps unnecessary, it wasn’t his sin after all, apology. Touched that he even tried to go out and find something else. Even if it was a slightly odd looking keyring.

“She’s usually very nice to me, I like her. And she _loves_ Paris.” David leans in, whispering mock-conspiratorially as she takes his hand and squeezes it assuringly. Even when he’s making fun of her, he does it with love. She’s still getting used to that.

“I do love Paris.” Her thumb caresses his, holding onto his hand and enjoying the way his face has lit up after they returned back home. Home? Neither of them are actually home in this luxury hotel. But it’s as close to it as it gets.

“But I thought that one day, we’ll walk down the streets of Paris hand in hand with this whole mess behind us. We’ll gorge ourselves silly on croissants and baguettes and watch the sunset from a ridiculous hotel suite that has no double door between our bedrooms. Fucking loudly in every part of it because no one will care if they hear us. And then we can throw this away?”

Julia nods wordlessly, wrapping her arms around his waist as she lets him hold her like he’s wanted to all day. More so since he realized the cause of her reaction this morning.

“I’m sorry I reacted so badly.” Julia apologizes sheepishly.

“We both have our pasts, Julia.” David caresses her back, stroking it gently as she tightens her arms around him. “You buy yourself orchids and I jump at the garbage truck. We can’t help how we react to some things.” She turns her head, breath tickling his neck as he kisses her head. Slowly kissing along her jaw until he reaches her mouth. Kissing her tentatively, then more confidently as he whispers against her lips. “But being with you is the first time I’ve felt safe with another person for a long time and I’m not going anywhere. Alright?”

Julia nods. Kissing his fingers as she takes a deep breath and takes the keyring from his hand.

“Even if I lash out at the sight of your gorgeous flowers?” She asks, pointedly and with a humorous lilt.

“Aye, even then.” He chuckles and checks his watch for the time. Sighing annoyed at the information that it’s half seven. “You should be getting ready for dinner with the chancellor.”

“Oh, I’ve cancelled. I’d rather stay in for the night, they can go ahead without me.” He’s a little surprised. Stands there, not moving or believing her as she begins to remove her clothes. Turning to him and explaining in simple terms while she moves into the bedroom. “I thought I would apologize. And then I hoped we could call out for some fish and chips, and spend the evening in bed pretending to watch a film. We could drink that bottle of champagne in the minibar.”

“Romantic.” David notes as he watches her slow, somewhat awkward backwards strip session with peaked interest.

“Yes.” She says mindlessly, then scrambles at the sight of his suddenly amused smile. “Not... romantic, maybe--”

“Aye,” David nods as he pulls on her hand. “Romantic. And something we’re very good at.” He kisses her with urgency. A pent up need to touch her all day coming out in kisses and sighs and a rush to take the rest of her clothes off.

“Very, very good at.” Julia sighs as David sucks on her bottom lip.

There’s an early spring breeze passing through open windows as they fall to the bed. The lovers unaware as it quickly clears out the old air and replaces it with new. Long lost in happy, light giggles as David removes trousers and jacket and shirt before he slams the bedroom door shut. Hands finding hands as they forgive and let go and move forward.


End file.
